Tous des monstres!
by Gaston1991
Summary: Post-Movie. Shiori had survived her car crash and wonder what to do with her life. Meanwhile, strange things happen at Ohtori.
1. Chapter 1

My favorite character in Utena is Shiori and I was kinda sad to see her portrayal in the movie. I didn't really like how she didn't get some redemption in the movie. I thought about making a sequel involving her and other characters (mostly the ones who weren't used in the movie). Even if I do have sympathy for Movie!Shiori even if she did nasty stuff (after all that sadness when the boy you love died), I hope I wouldn't look like that kind of fan who excuses his favorite character's actions. Even if I do have sympathy for Movie!Shiori, that's no excuse for her terrible actions. I hope I wrote her a bit sympthetic without that she look like an angel who did nothing wrong.

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 1

Life seemed so unfair for Shiori. First of all, her prince had died. Then he'd returned, but he disappeared again because of Utena, the girl he truly loved. And now Utena was running with her new love to go to the real world. That was all unfair; Shiori thought she was the one who deserved to be happy. Only _she_ should be happy with her prince!

But she had failed. She crashed and her car blew up. Anthy and Utena were going to be happy in the real world while Shiori was alone with nothing. She was now crying in her car. She started to feel the heat of the fire. She could have tried to get away from the car, but she prefered doing nothing. Maybe she would be better off dead? Perhaps she could be with Touga forever that way.

But then she heard some noise. Someone was removing part of the car, but Shiori fell unconscious before she could see who was doing it.

xx

When she opened her eyes, Shiori noticed she was in a bedroom she'd never seen before, and that she had somehow reverted to human form again. She turned her head and noticed something about the suite: everything seemed like it had been burnt.

''Where am I?'' the girl asked herself.

Shiori noticed she had a jacket on her. Curiously wanting to know how she managed to be here, she rose up in the bed she was in, but she immediately felt pain. She yelled out, and then soon afterwards, a woman came in the room.

''Are you alright?'' asked the woman. ''Don't move too quickly, you are injured. Nothing seriously but I have seen deep second-degree burns aroudn your body.''

Shiori looked at the unknown woman and for some reason, even if she was still in pain, the presence of this woman made Shiori feel more relaxed. The woman helped Shiori to lie down in the bed again. When she felt a little better, Shiori decided to talk to the woman.

''Did... Did you save me?''

''Yes. I could hear your suffering and I thought saving you was the best thing to do. My name is Chida Tokiko, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you... I am Takatsuki Shiori...''

''Well, Shiori, if you want to heal, you need to stay in bed.''

Tokiko then took a bell out of her pocket and gave it to the teenage girl.

''If you need something, don't be afraid to use it. I have experience with my brother. He is ill... but that's not important...'' Tokiko's expression seemed to sadden with those last words.

After that, she left Shiori alone.

Shiori didn't know what to think. She thought about Touga and Utena, but all that did was cause her more pain. But then she remembered something.

''Juri is probably wondering where am I right now...'' Shiori smiled to herself. ''She must think I'm dead... that she'll never see the girl she loves again... She's probably crying all alone, looking at her locket.''

With that, she felt a little better, and she soon settled to sleep.

xx

When Shiori woke up again, she saw someone with pink hair. For a second, she thought it was Utena, but then she noticed this person was more masculine in build than her rival.

''Hi,'' said the man, his tone emotioneless. ''I am Professor Nemuro... Tokiko is busy giving an injection to her brother, so she told me to check up on you... what a waste of time...''

''I'm not a waste of time,'' Shiori frowned.

''I meant Tokiko giving her brother those injections... sorry if I offended you,'' said Nemuro, who didn't seem very sorry at all.

''Why? I thought he was ill...''

''I see... you don't know. He is dead. She is dead. I am dead. Since twenty years ago.''

''Oh, so you're ghosts!'' exclaimed Shiori.

Nemuro wondered why the girl wasn't afraid and even seemed to find it normal.

''Tell me about your story,'' Shiori said.

''I don't have much to say. I was a professor here, and... Tokiko was also a teacher and she was doing research to cure her ill brother. One day, the building burned down and the three of us died.''

Shiori found the behavior of the man unfriendly, but being with him was exactly as being with Tokiko; she was happy, even if she didn't have reason to be.

''Interesting story,'' she said with a smile.

Nemuro wanted to made a comment, but he decided not to say anything. He found Shiori decidedly strange.

xx

Three months passed. Shiori was getting better, but she was still mainly staying in her bed. Each day, she saw Tokiko and Nemuro, who took care of her. She occasionally saw Tokiko's ill younger brother as well, but she barely knew him aside from his name, Mamiya. Over the weeks, she had talked about her past with Tokiko. She told when horrible Juri and Utena were and others liar. But that not liar when you really believe this is the true, isn't it?

''I think you can walk now without getting any pain,'' Tokiko said while petting Shiori's head.

''Good,'' smiled the girl.

Unbeknownst to Shiori, at the same time, Juri walked in the garage. She'd taken her locket in hand, and she threw it away. She then rejoined Miki and Saionji, who were already on the same jeep that Wakaba had transformed into for them previously. Today was the day they would try to definitively move on from Ohtori; to that end, Wakaba drove as fast as she could.

In her bed, Shiori got a strange feeling.

''Ah!'' She suddenly shouted out.

''What's wrong?'' asked Tokiko, concerned. ''Are you hurt?''

Shiori didn't answer; she simply rose from the bed and ran. She didn't even know where the building she'd been in the past three months was located in the academy, so naturally Shiori would have been a bit lost once outside, but she knew exactly where to go. She was drawn to the garage, and she didn't stop running until she got there. She then lowered her head and saw the discarded locket. She picked it up. She said nothing and went to the start of the road, where she had crashed. She started to cry.

''You were able to run away, too, isn't that right?! That's not fair! If someone should be able to do it, it's me! _She_ doesn't deserve happiness at all!''

Shiori spent the next moment or so in tears. She didn't notice a car watching her.

She then decided to return to the building she'd come from. While she walked, she didn't notice a teenage boy with glasses who was trying to ask her something.

''Excuse me... I just arrived here and I wanted to know if you can told... Huh...Hi... Did you hear me?''

Since Shiori continued to walk away, the boy walked in the opposite direction.

''I hope the entrance isn't far away.''

He then noticed the car - which, strangely, rolled even though nobody seemed to be driving it! The car moved slowly at first, but suddenly started to speed up. The teenage boy just had enough time to realize the car was going to hit him and to move enough to avoid the collusion. Sadly, he hit a rock and fell to the ground, injuring one of his legs. The car turned, and this time, he couldn't move to save his life. The boy panicked and screamed. But when the car was about to hit him, it stopped just a few millimeters short. The car suddenly laughed and drove away, leaving the boy alone.

''W... What was that?!''

xx

Shiori had arrived back at the building, feeling even more lonely than she ever had before. During her walkingin the burn building, she'd passed in front of many closed doors that led to apartments.

In one of those apartments, a teenage girl rose from a bed and yawned.

''I feel like I slept for years...'' Nanami commented.

''It's the same for me,'' said another voice.

Nanami looked in front of her to see a blond haired teenage boy.

''Tsuwabuki... You...''

''I'm an adult like you now.''

Nanami was confused. The last time she saw Tsuwabuki, twenty years ago, he was a ten year old child, but now he appeared as old as her. What was more, Nanami found him kind of attractive.

''Nanami, you're blushing!''

''That's nothing! Huh... Tsuwabuki, I need water...could you go get some for me?''

Tsuwabuki left the room. When he closed the door behind him, he saw his childhood friend Mari. He now looked like a child.

''Mari!'' exclaimed Tsuwabuki. ''I didn't know you died in that fire too!''

''Thanks for only noticing now!''

''Hey, that's not my fault! I was like... sleeping during all those years... I don't know! I was like, here but unconscious... I think...''

''I know... I feel the same way. But now we're ghosts... somehow... We can move away! Away from this academy! Away from that bitch!''

''Nanami isn't a bitch!''

''If she didn't take you to this place, you wouldn't be dead! And neither would I!''

''That's not her fault! She didn't know that place was going to burn down! And why were you here, anyway? Were you spying on me and Nanami?!''

Mari was furious at how Tsuwabuki didn't seem that sad about her dying, and she slapped him before running away.

''You are an _idiot!_'' Mari yelled at the boy.

xx

Shiori had returned to her bedroom. Tokiko was still there when she arrived; the woman was happy to see Shiori again, but the younger girl told her she wanted to be alone for a moment.

She sat on her bed and thought.

''If I cannot leave Ohtori, what can I do here? What purpose does my life have?''

Shiori pondered her ideas, but so far, she didn't have any answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 2

The next day, Shiori decided to leave her suite. As soon as she stepped out into the corridor, she met Tokiko.

''Do you feel better, Shiori?'' the woman asked, concerned.

''Not really. I thought, maybe if I go to school... I would find answers for my questions.''

''Are you sure? You don't feel pain at all?''

''Sure.''

Tokiko was concerned about the sadness she could hear in Shiori's voice, but thought that maybe it would be better if Shiori finally met someone who was alive.

The teenager left, and immediately afterwards, Tokiko heard the voice of Nemuro coming from behind her.

''Tokiko, I have something to tell you...''

''What is it?'' asked Tokiko.

''I was tired of being in the same building every day, so I decided to go outside. It didn't take long for me to see a few students. I thought I should ask them a few questions about how the world is today... But they didn't seem to take any notice me. Then I went to the school and I could be as loud as I could and still not get any attention.''

''So?'' Tokiko thought she had a good idea of what Nemuro was trying to explain to her.

''Nobody can see ghosts - except, for some obscure reason, Shiori.''

''Maybe she's a medium?''

''Possibly... and incidentally, in the floor above us, I met another ghost.''

''Who?''

''I don't clearly remember his name, but he is the young boy who was always with Kiryuu Nanami... Apparently, he, Nanami and one other girl died in the fire as well.''

''That's horrible. Dying at such a young age...''

The two adults then heard a voice coming from one of the rooms.

''Sister...'' Mamiya said quietly and weakly. ''I need my medication...''

''Oh, no! I almost forgot, Mamiya!'' Tokiko said in panick.

''Why are you doing this?" Nemuro asked coldly. ''We are dead.''

The only response Nemuro got to that was a cold expression on Tokiko's face. The woman then went to the room where Mamiya was to give him his medication. Nemuro watched the room for a few seconds before going to his own room. He moved to his office, looked at a stack of books, and threw them to the floor with rage.

xx

Shiori walked through the school corridor. She noticed almost no students were present, so she figured that class was going to start soon. She stopped in front what she remembered to be her class, though she'd barely studied at all. She walked in and immediately got the attention of the students present. She went to a vacant seat, and she overheard some of her classmates.

''Takatsuki... I thought she was dead...''

''I heard she'd run away from the academy.''

''Really? She wasn't kidnapped by aliens?''

''I wonder where she was all that time.''

A normal student would be annoying as the center of the attention, but Shiori wasn't normal. She didn't care about what they said.

During class, Shiori felt incredibly bored. She didn't understand what the teacher was talking about, and she didn't care enough to try understanding, either.

''What a stupid idea I had,'' she thought. ''Everything is so uninteresting..." Then another idea suddenly came over her. "Wait... why didn't I think of this before?''

When lunchtime came round, Shiori's first action was to leave the class and walk quickly. Soon, she had arrived at her destination: the mysterious room where the shadow girls were. A normal human couldn't have found it easily, but for a human who could see death like Shiori, it was easy.

Shiori noticed two things: one, that the shadow girls weren't present, and two, that there were female uniforms all around the room.

''I don't know what happened here... but this is perfect for me.''

Shiori sat on one of the chairs and take a look at the control station. She could see everything happenning at the school. It made her feel powerful, and for the first time in a long time, she was happy.

xx

Somewhere in the depths of the academy, where nobody had been in centuries, a pair of eyes suddenly opened and a little laugh echoed through the darkness.

xx

Ever since her prince, Akio, had died, Kanae had felt miserable. She passed her days in her bedroom, barely leaving it despite the fact that she was now technically in charge of the academy; she just didn't have the energy to do the job. She didn't feel strong enough. She needed a prince. A prince who would make her feel good about herself. A prince who would be always nice to her. A prince who would love her. But she thought that would never happen. Her prince was Akio and he was dead, apparently killed by his sister. But each day Kanae hoped that one day a new prince would arrive at Ohtori.

xx

A few students were talking in the hall of the academy. One boy with glasses limped over to join them.

''Hey, who are you?'' one boy asked. ''I've never seen you before.''

''I'm Kaido,'' replied the boy with glasses. ''I just arrived yesterday.''

''What happened to your leg?'' asked one girl.

''You wouldn't believe it, but I was injured when a car tried to kill me! A car with nobody inside!''

Kaido noticed the students didn't seem surprised by what he saw. He wondered if that was because they didn't trust him or if it was because his experience was normal for them. But before he could say anything more, everyone heard the door open, taking the attention of everyone present in the hall. A tall, handsome young man with blue hair came into the hall. The girls immediately fell in love with him. Some noticed he had a scabbard and a sword with him.

''Who is he?'' asked one girl.

''I don't know,'' another girl said, ''but I want him as a boyfriend!''

The stranger walked in the direction of a group of girls. He smiled, making them all blush.

''Hello. I want know where the woman in charge is.''

''You mean Miss Ohtori Kanae? I know where she is and I can guide you.''

''That would be really nice,'' smiled the boy, kissing the girl on the cheek.

The girl shouted out in joy, and the others girls were jealous of them.

xx

Kanae, still in her bedroom, heard knocks at her door.

''Yes? Who is it?''

''You don't know me,'' said a male voice. ''My name is Tsuchiya Ruka and I want talk with you.''

For a reason Kanae didn't know, just listening to the voice of a person she never met before make her feel a little bit better. She went to open the door, and when she saw the boy before her, she immediately fell in love with him.

''I've heard about your problems, and that makes me want to know you. Do you want to take a walk with me?''

Normally, Kanae may have asked how this man could possibly know about her problems, but he sounded so reassuring that she didn't care at all. She wanted to be with him.

xx

Half an hour later, Kanae and Ruka were walking in the gardens. Despite the fact that she'd only known him for such a short time, Kanae was attached to him. He was charming, loving, and he made her forget her problems. He was the perfect prince.

''Kanae, I want to teach fencing. Is that possible?'' Ruka asked gently.

''No problem,'' smiled the young woman.

Their conversation was disturbed by a group of students who was clearly running away from something.

''Miss Ohtori! It's terrible!'' cried a girl.

''A car tried to crush us!'' a boy added.

Knowing that a car was intimidating students angered Ruka.

''Where is the car?''

The students all pointed at the same direction and Ruka withdrew his sword from his scabbard.

''Sorry, my dear Kanae, but it is my duty to protect students from evil.''

''I understand.'' Kanae said. ''Be careful!''

''Don't worry. Nothing can kill me!''

Ruka walked quickly, his sword in his hand. After a few minutes, he was out of sight of Kanae and the other students. He was alone, in front of the school's entrace. He then heard the sound of an engine, and saw the car arriving in front him.

Ruka pointed his sword at the car. ''Are you the car that's trying to kill students?'' he asked, accusingly.

''I don't want to kill anyone,'' said the car. ''I just have fun terrifying them!''

''It's still a problem!'' Ruka said. ''You are an evil monster!''

The car reacted badly to Ruka's words.

''Evil monster... EVIL MONSTER... DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?! MY BROTHER ABANDONED ME!''

The car charged at Ruka, clearly wanting to kill him or at least injure him badly. Ruka wasn't afraid; he knew what to do. When the car was about to hit him, he jumped on to the hood and planted his sword into it several times. The car cried out and turned abruptly. Ruka fell to the ground, his sword still in hand. The blue haired man watched as the injured car sped away.

''I hope it never comes back again,'' he thought proudly.

xx

At the control room, Shiori had seen the "duel". She didn't care about the boy she'd never seen before; all her attention was on the car. She understood it was someone who had turned into a car, and she felt sorry for it. She wanted to know where the car was. She pushed many buttons without knowing what she was doing, and after a few tentative presses, she succeeded in locating the car. It was hiding behind some trees, a few meters away from where the burnt building was.

''Of course! Nobody ever goes there,'' thought Shiori. ''A perfect place to hide! That poor car need my help!''

xx

When Shiori arrived at the place, she hoped the car was still here. She walked behind the trees and saw the car.

The car looked at her.

''Don't worry,'' said Shiori, calmly. ''I don't want to hurt you...''

''I know,'' said the car. ''You're like me...That's why you're the only person I wouldn't go after...''

Shiori understood from the voice that the person who had turned into this car was a girl. She then saw the number plate, indicating the name of the girl.

''Kozue... Wait... Are you Miki's twin sister?''

''Yes.''

Shiori had seen Kozue a few times, but she didn't really know the girl; even so, she quickly got what the girl's problem was.

''You're sad that your brother went away.''

''The bastard!'' Kozue cried. ''How could he do that?''

''There are people who are selfish for no reason, like your brother or Juri,'' Shiori commented. ''I was sad, but now I've found something amusing!''

''What is it?''

''It's a bit difficult to explain. I need to show you. Return to your human form... we can be friends...''

''Friends...'' said Kozue.

''Stay here,'' Shiori said. ''I'll come back with clothes you can put on.''

xx

Nanami was sitting on the bed while Tsuwabuki massaged her shoulders.

''Tsuwabuki.'' Nanami was blushing. ''You're really... really...''

''What're you trying to say?'' asked Tsuwabuki.

Nanami couldn't resist any longer. She turned her head and kissed Tsuwabuki on the lips. Tsuwabuki was a bit surprised, but he kissed her back. It was a lovely moment and nothing seemed to be able to make those two ghosts miserable. It was like they would never be sad if they stay together forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shiori and Kozue had moved to the control room. Kozue was impressed by what she saw.

''I didn't know this place existed.''

''It has a lot of things most students don't know about,'' Shiori smiled.

Shiori sat on a chair and looked at the different television screens, each one showing a different part of Ohtori. Kozue, who was behind Shiori, put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

''Someone who can see everything has a lot of power,'' whispered Shiori.

''Can you see the boy's shower room?'' Kozue teased.

Shiori's face turned red. ''I... I'm not that kind of girl!''

''Oh, I see! You prefer looking at the girl's shower room,'' smiled Kozue.

''Stop teasing me,'' frowned Shiori.

Kozue laughed a bit. Shiori was acting rather like a child, and Kozue found that cute.

''Anyway, what do we do?'' asked Kozue. ''I want to have fun.''

''Fun?'' Shiori didn't understand.

''Yes. I was thinking about it, and the best way to get revenge on those who made us miserable is to have fun here. We don't need the 'real world' or bullshit like that to be happy!''

''Oh, that sounds good!'' Shiori said happily. ''But I'm afraid I don't have any ideas.''

''Hmmm... We can watch the television screens and punish the students we fid guilty of crime!''

''Good idea!''

xx

Nanami had her head on the teenage Tsuwabuki's chest. Both were sleeping on the bed, naked after an intimate moment.

''Tsuwa... no... Mitsuru...I need water...''

''I understand.''

Tsuwabuki rose up, dressed, and left the room. Nanami was now alone. She looked at the blood stain that was on the sheet.

''Did I do the right thing?'' she thought.

xx

Again, Tsuwabuki was a child the minute Nanami wasn't around. After a few seconds, Mari suddenly appeared in front of him. Tsuwabuki frowned when he saw her.

''Mari, I don't have time to talk with you. I want to find some food for Nanami.''

''You're still her slave even after your death. You are really pathetic!''

''It's not pathetic to get water for my girlfriend.''

''Nanami is _not_ your girlfriend.''

''Are you sure?'' Tsuwabuki said with a smile.

Mari didn't know what to say. Something in Tsuwabuki's face was different from all the other times he claimed he was closer to Nanami. It was a change Mari didn't understand... no, a change she didn't _want_ to understand.

Since she said nothing, Tsuwabuki left her. Mari started to cry.

''Tsuwabuki... You broke your promise...'' she thought.

xx

Tsuwabuki went to see Tokiko, who gave him a glass of water. After thanking her, Tsuwabuki had to return to Nanami's apartment now. On his way back, he had to pass in front of Nemuro's office, the last room of this floor before the stairs. The door was open, and Nemuro caught sight of Tsuwabuki when he passed in the corridor.

'''What are you doing with this cup of water?'' asked Nemuro.

''This is for Nanami. Why?''

''I just asked why you're doing something so pathetic.''

''Why is it pathetic?''

''We are dead. Me, you, Nanami... we don't need water at all. This is ridiculous. We are dead and it seems I'm the only one who understands that. I mean, do you even understand what it means to be dead? For example, you will never grow up.''

''That isn't true. I can be older if I want!''

Tsuwabuki became a teen in front Nemuro, then immediately returned to his child form.

''But I just want Nanami to see it,'' said Tsuwabuki with a grin.

Nemuro was surprised by what he saw, but he still had the same emotionless face and his voice was neutral.

''How can you do this?''

''It's easy. I just have to want to be older. Now, excuse me, but I have to see my girlfriend.''

xx

Nemuro pondered about what he had seen, and he suddenly got an idea. He left his room and walked to Mamiya's room. As usual, the ill boy was on his bed. He seemed weaker. Tokiko wasn't present, which was what Nemuro wanted.

''Mamiya.''

The young boy was surprised by the way Nemuro had said his name. He always knew the man as emotionless, yet now he sensed emotion in his voice. He seemed... happy.

''Mamiya, do you want to be an adult? I think you will be very strong and handsome.'' Nemuro smiled. ''You can do it!''

Nemuro had placed his hand on Mamiya's shoulder and the boy was uncomfortable.

''It's easy, Mamiya. You just have to want to be an adult,'' said Nemuro, whose behavior seemed uncomfortably strange to Mamiya.

''Please leave me alone!'' Mamiya panicked, tears starting to form in his eyes. ''Sister!''

Tokiko came in the room. What she saw disgusted her.

''Nemuro... What are you doing that close to Mamiya?'' Tokiko's voice was cold.

Nemuro could see hatred in her eyes. He only realized now what kind of person he looked for in the brother and the sister. He stopped touching Mamiya and stepped back to put some distance between himself and the boy.

''It's a mistake. I discovered that a ghost can become older if he wants to. I just want Mamiya to become a strong adult.''

Before he had a chance to explain any more, Tokiko slapped him.

''If you ever approach my brother again, I would do more,'' cried Tokiko, feeling betrayed. ''I respected you. I didn't know you were like that. Now get out of there.''

''No. You don't unde...''

''GET OUT!''

xx

Fifteen minutes later, Nemuro had moved to the academy. He stayed in a corridor and watched the students going by. In particular, he noticed a couple.

''Math is so complicated!'' the boy complained.

''We can study together,'' smiled the girl.

The boy and the girl walked in the direction of the library. Both had smiles on their faces, but the girl's expression quickly changed when the boy touched her butt. And what was strange is that the boy didn't even seem noticed it, but the girl was obviously furious.

''PERVERT!'' the girl yelled. ''PIG!''

The girl slapped the boy across his face and walked away, furious. He was confused and looked miserable. Nemuro was just behind him, amused by the sight of the boy's misery.

''Being a ghost has its advantages,'' said Nemuro to himself.

xx

In class, Kaido wasn't listening to his teacher and simply looked out of the window.

He was at Ohtori for one particular reason: he wanted to know what happened to his friend, Tenjou Utena. He always had feelings for her, even if he knew she was always thinking about her dead lover Touga. Kaido had always hoped he could be the new prince for her, but she clearly only saw him as a friend.

When she had run away from home, he tried to find out what happened to her. After some research around Japan, he knew she had gone to Ohtori. He had asked some students if they knew Utena, but the answers were always contradictory. Apparently, she was never here. But another rumor said she just vanished, and a third said she was still somewhere in the academy. All the answers were different, and Kaido had the feeling they were all lying.

''Utena, wherever you are, I swear I'll find you,'' thought Kaido.

xx

Nemuro had his back against a wall, feeling better after tormenting a few students; he liked the power of being unseen. Then he heard someone... talking to him.

''Excuse me, you seem alone.'' Ruka said. ''Do you have a problem?''

Nemuro couldn't believe it. This man he had never seen before could see him. Was he a ghost, too?

''I don't have a problem. I just like being alone when I think.''

''Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you,'' said the blue haired man.

Ruka continued walking and he saluted some students, who saluted him in return, which indicated he was still alive.

''I wonder why only Shiori and that man can see ghosts,'' thought Nemuro. ''And when he talked to me... something wasn't natural in his kindness.''

xx

One hour later, Ruka had finished his fencing class. He planned to go to Kanae's apartment, but when he arrived at the hall, he saw a fight. Shiori held a boy by his arms and Kozue gave him a kick in the groin. A group of students did nothing but watch.

''What is happening here?!'' Yelled Ruka. ''You two let that boy go!''

''He deserves it!'' Kozue said. ''He pulled the skirts of loads of girls!''

''Here's the proof.'' Shiori said. She stopped holding the boy, who felt too much pain to move anyway, and held out a videocassette.

''Is that true?'' Ruka asked the boy.

''Y...Yes... But it was harmless...''

''No it's not!'' Ruka said. ''What you did was terrible, and you're lucky I wasn't the one who punished you.''

''Thank you for understanding.'' Kozue said.

Ruka looked at Kozue with suspicion.

''Strange, your voice reminds me something.''

''That's impossible,'' Kozue lied. ''We've never met before.''

xx

Kanae waited for her charming prince. She hoped he would want to have a romantic dinner with candles and all. When Ruka finally arrived, he stooped and kissed Kanae's hand. She blushed.

''My princess, what do you think if we had a romantic dinner? I even have candles. What do you think?''

Kanae couldn't believe it. Ruka was doing exactly what she wanted to do.

''I think that's a good idea,'' Kanae said.

xx

It was seven o'clock in the evening, and Shiori thought it was time to return to her apartment. This time, Kozue followed her,and she was shocked to learn that Shiori now lived in this abandoned building. Unlike Shiori, Kozue wasn't comfortable with the atmosphere of the room.

''How can you live here?'' asked Kozue. ''Everything's burnt.''

''Don't worry,'' smiled Shiori. ''You'll be used to it soon.''

Kozue noticed that there was a bathroom in another piece.

''Shiori, do you want take a bath with me?''

''No problem.''

xx

The girls had undressed and were in the bath.

''Shiori, can I wash your back?'' asked Kozue.

''Yes.''

While Kozue washed her back, Shiori realized something. Ever since Touga died, she hadn't had fun with anyone who was alive. But now she has a new friend who wasn't a ghost, and for the first times in year, she felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 4

Tsuwabuki had just taken a morning walk. To his surprise, Mari wasn't around to annoy him. When he returned to the bedroom he shared with Nanami, he found that she'd woken up.

''Good morning,'' smiled Tsuwabuki.

''Good morning,'' Nanami said in returm.

''Nanami, maybe we can go outside. I'm sure fresh air would be good for you. You never leave your room.''

''T... That's because I'm still not used to being a ghost.''

''Oh, by the way, I met Miss Chida again. She told me Professor Nemuro - you know, the emotionless teacher - is a pedophile! I can't believe he's like that!''

Nanami freaked out. Little did Tsuwabuki know that he'd just made Nanami recall terrible memories she tried to hide in her mind.

xx

At the time, Nanami had been twelve years old. She was on vacation at her aunt and uncle's house. She really liked her cousin, who was five years old older than her. He was handsome, athletic, brillant, and he was always nice to Nanami; he was her role model.

She sat on a couch in the luxurious living room, waiting for him. When he arrived, he was with a black haired young boy Nanami had never seen before.

''Who is he?'' Nanami asked.

''He is Ishii Hikaru,'' said the cousin. ''He is a kid I help in his summer homework. Hikaru, said hello to my cousin Nanami.''

''Hello,'' smiled Hikaru.

''You seems really happy,'' said the young girl.

''Today I can stay! This is the first time I'll be sleeping here!''

''He is very excited because his family live in an apartment,'' explained the cousin.

''He's so nice,'' thought Nanami. ''He even takes care of poor kids!''

xx

That night, Nanami was unable to sleep. She was excited by the thought of what she could do with her cousin tomorrow. Then she needed to go to the toilet. She walked in the corridor, lit by different candles. She noticed light at her cousin's bedroom.

''Why he isn't sleeping?'' thought Nanami.

The door was slightly half-open. She advanced slowly and took a look.

It was the biggest error in her life.

She only saw it for a few seconds, but that was enough to ruin her innocence, her illusions and her little world. She recoiled in horror and tried to run back to her bedroom before he noticed her presence, afraid of what he could do to her.

But then, suddenly, her aunt appeared in front her.

''You saw it, didn't you?'' she asked coldly.

Nanami couldn't believe what her aunt had just said. She knew what he was doing with the boy, and yet she did nothing about that? But she was always talking about values everyone in the family should follow.

''Y... Yes...'' Nanami said, ashamed.

''Nanami, you are a smart girl and I think you know what you should do. If your cousin's... _problem_ went public, the Kiryuu family's reputation would be ruined. You understand that, don't you?''

''Yes.''

''Good.''

''And... what about the boy?''

''Don't worry. Your cousin makes sure to choose families who really need money. They wouldn't say anything.''

Nanami was shocked and disgusted by the fact that her aunt, a person she always saw as gentle and wise, was acting like this. It just made the revelation worse for her.

xx

One year later, Nanami was now a student at Ohtori. She quickly gained a group of friends and, oddly, a servant. The servant was a young boy named Tsuwabuki. He had a crush on her, and while Nanami found this cute, she still didn't have a problem using him a little.

Today, Nanami was walking in the gardens and wondering where her friends were. She found them close to the greenhouse, but they didn't see her come.

''Man, Nanami is so boring,'' Yuuko said. ''I'm tired of always carrying out all her caprices!''

''Me too, but that's the price we pay to get that connection with one of the richest families in Japan!'' Keiko said.

''I saw her cousin at a party,'' Aiko said. ''He's so handsome!''

After hearing this, Nanami ran away, tears in her eyes. She was sobbing against a tree when Tsuwabuki arrived.

''Nanami, are you alright?''

''Yes, Tsuwabuki,'' lied Nanami. ''I just have a girl problem.''

''Oh.'' The young boy blushed.

Nanami looked at Tsuwabuki and smiled. Unlike all those hypocrites, he truly liked Nanami; she was sure about that. He was perhaps even the only person who truly cared about her.

''Tsuwabuki, what do you think about us both going to my aparment?''

''Y... your apartment!?''

''Yes. We can... talk with one another.''

xx

Tsuwabuki had talked about his family. It seemed to be a happy family in Nanami's eyes. When he'd finished, Tsuwabuki asked a question to the girl he loved.

''Nanami, how is your family?''

''My family's... very good. They're all charming.''

''I'd like meet them, then,'' smiled Tsuwabuki.

Immediately after he'd finished saying that, Nanami got horrible thoughts. She imagined her cousin approaching Tsuwabuki and doing horrible things to him. She then heard Tsuwabuki yawning.

''Sorry. I had trouble sleeping last night.''

''You can take a nap on my bed if you want.''

''Really?!'' Tsuwabuki was excited, as if Nanami had just asked him to go on a date with her.

xx

Tsuwabuki slept in the bed and he seems nice. Nanami looked at him.

''He's so innocent... unlike the others...'' thought Nanami. ''I should protect him against all the evil... but what can I do? This is the only way to make sure he won't be soiled by my cousin or anything else.''

In her hand, she had a candelabrum. She knew what to do with it.

xx

''Nanami? Are you alright?''

Tsuwabuki's voice snapped Nanami out of all those horrible memories.

''Yes, I'm alright, Mitsuru.''

''But you're crying!'' the boy pointed out.

Nanami looked at her boyfriend and hugged him.

''Mitsuru, promise me that whatever happens, you'll stay with me.''

''I promise, Nanami. You're the only one for me.''

While they hugged, Nanami felt remorse.

''I killed him, and yet I act like nothing happened,'' she thought. ''I didn't even think that others could've been in the building when I... ... I am a monster.''

xx

Shiori opened her eyes. She and Kozue had slept in the same bed; when she woke up, however, Shiori found Kozue a bit too close to her body. Then the blue haired girl woke up too.

''Good morning, Shiori!'' said Kozue. ''You look beautiful.''

''Huh... Thanks...'' Shiori blushed.

Kozue smiled, then to Shiori's surprise, she kissed her.

Shiori did not react well to the kiss. ''What are you doing?!'' she yelled, pushing Kozue away.

''Oh, sorry.''

''Sorry! That's all you're going to say? What would Touga think?!''

''Nothing, because he always goes away... if what you said is correct.''

''But maybe he'll return soon.''

''Based on what you told me, I really doubt that. You said that girl, Utena, stole him, but I thought about it and it's more likely that he's just a manwhore who has a different girlfriend each week!''

''He's not like that,'' cried Shiori.

Seeing her new friend crying made Kozue miserable; she knew she'd gone too far.

''I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I just think maybe we can... experiment with new things... together...''

Kozue tried to hug Shiori, but instead Shiori slapped her.

''DON'T TOUCH ME, DYKE!''

Kozue looked at Shiori with a hateful expression.

''Dyke...'' Kozue frowned. ''_Dyke_... Well, okay, then I'll leave you alone if I'm annoying you. Stay here with your stupid ghost.''

Kozue moved away, and Shiori felt more lonely than ever.

''I just lost the first friend I had in years... I'm pathetic...''

xx

Shiori didn't know that someone was using the control room to spy her.

''Good!'' said a voice. ''I was afraid this new friendship could ruin my plan, but this just made things better!''

xx

In another apartment, from the same building, three ghosts suddenly appeared.

''Hey, we've come back to life!'' commented Aiko.

''I think we're ghosts,'' said Yuuko.

''But when did that happen?'' asked Keiko. ''I remember there was a fire... and then... huh...''

''I think we were still in the room, but unconsicous,'' said Aiko.

''Idiot, how can a ghost be unconscious?'' Yuuko frowned.

''Well, all that matters is that somehow we're back,'' Keiko said. ''But now what can we do?''

xx

Kozue walked around without knowing where to go.

''Stupid Shiori! I found a girl who was to my taste, and she happens to hate lesbians...''

Kozue then felt a bit guilty about what she did to Shiori.

''Maybe I should have been more gentle?'' Kozue thought to herself.

She didn't see someone appear before her.

''Oh, you look really sad. I can help you.''

''What? Hey, who are you? W... What are you...''

xx

When Shiori left the building, she found a girl sitting on the grass, crying. She wanted to comfort the girl.

''What's your problem?''

''I love a boy...'' Mari explained. ''He promised me when we were little that we'd get married, but then he met a horrible girl. She stole him from me! And then because of her we're all dead, but he still only cares about her!''

What the girl said made Shiori think about herself, Touga and Utena.

''I understand your pain,'' said Shiori. ''Come with me. Maybe we can find a solution to your problem together.''


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 5

In the control room, Shiori sat on a chair with Mari on her knee, comforting the little girl while she cried on Shiori's shoulder.

Mari had told her about how she used to be Tsuwabuki's best friend. How, when they were little, he promised to marry her. How he changed when he met Nanami. How one day, when she wanted to know where Tsuwabuki was, she got her answer from a student who saw him and Nanami entering the building. And how when she was in that building, everything suddenly burnt.

Shiori was sad that a young girl died in such a way. She immediately believde Mari when she told her how horrible Nanami was. For the teenager, all was clear: Nanami was a witch who brainwashed an innocent boy, and only Mari deserved him.

''Mari, I swear I'll do everything I can to get you together with this boy.''

''What can we do?''

''I don't know... but I _am_ curious... How did the fire start?''

''I have no idea, but I'd like to know as well.''

Shiori then had an idea.

xx

Shiori went to a room annexed to the control room that was labeled ''archive''. It was a large room with a machine that bore some resemblence to an old computer from the fifties. All Shiori had to do was type a date and a place on the machine. Mari helped her, although she didn't completely understand. When it was finished, a videocasette came out of the machine.

''With this, we'll see how that happened!'' Shiori indicated.

''Ah?'' Mari had never seen a videocasette before.

They returned to the control room, and Shiori put the videocassette in a VHS player. On the television, they could see Nanami burning down her bedroom while Tsuwabuki was sleeping in the bed.

''NANAMI!'' Mari yelled.

''That girl is Nanami? Why did she burn down the building?''

''Because she's a bitch! Now I have proof to show to Tsuwabuki. She probably wanted to kill him, and she got killed by accident!''

''What a monster!'' Shiori commented.

Shiori rewound the videocassette before taking it out and giving it to Mari.

''Thanks for your help! Do you want to come with me?''

''No... I want to go find someone.''

Now that Mari's problem seemed to have been resolved, Shiori wanted to find Kozue and talk with her. She truly missed her new friend, and she hoped Kozue would forgive her. So while Mari went away, Shiori tried looking for her friend with the television screens.

xx

Kozue was unconscious on a bed. Someone looked at her with a smile.

''Now the next part will start,'' that person thought.

xx

Ruka was in his apartment. Despite the fact that he was now considered to be Kanae fiancée, they still didn't share a room because Kanae wasn't ready, and eveything Kanae wanted, Ruka agreed to. ''It is normal after all,'' thought Ruka.

Ruka was writing at his desk about what he planned to do in the next week in the fencing club when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

''Hello, Ruka.''

Ruka turned his head to see a woman unknown to him. She looked a bit masculine and seemed too old to be a student.

''You could had knocked. Are you a new teacher?''

''I am Sanjouin Chigusa. I am not really new. I've been here since almost the beginning.''

Ruka was about to ask what she meant by that, but then he noticed something.

''How do you know my name?''

''I've known it ever since my magic ball showed me you.''

Ruka laughed. He thought she was joking.

''Magic ball... Are you a witch?''

''Maybe... I can read people's souls, and yours was special.''

Ruka felt uncomfortable. He wanted to tell the woman to get out, but he couldn't; there was something preventing him from doing so.

''I see you and your lover Kanae have a good relationship... But that is normal for someone like you.''

''What do you mean?''

Sanjouin smiled.

''Ruka, do you remember how you arrived here?''

''Of course! I walked to the academy.''

''Why?''

''I had heard about Kanae's misery and I wanted to make her happy.''

''And how did you learn about it? What did you do before this? How was your childood? How are your parents? Your family?''

Ruka thought about all those questions, and strangely, he didn't have any answers. He knew nothing about himself before he arrived at Ohtori to make Kanae happy. He tried his best to remember at least one important detail, but he found nothing.

''I... I don't know... How is that...''

''You are not human.''

''W... What...''

''You see, Ohtori Kanae was so upset by the death of her prince... so sad... so miserable... that she wanted a new prince. She hoped so much, each day... that you were 'born'.''

''I... don't understand...''

''You are a living fantasm. The perfect prince who only exists to make your princess happy. Everything she wants, you want too.''

Ruka tried to find an argument against what she said, but he couldn't. He knew that was the truth. He wasn't really human, but worse than that, he didn't really have freedom. He was a puppet; someone who only existed to make someone else happy.

Ruka freaked out. Furious, he threw every object he could find on his desk to the floor. But that didn't make him feel any better. He bowed his head and tried his best not to cry. Sanjouin petted his hair.

''I know how you feel. I want to help you.''

''H... how?''

''You are a prince, aren't you? Well, I am your good fairy. I could use my magic to make you a normal human, but sadly, my powers are limited because of an evil witch.''

''There's... an evil witch here?''

''Yes. She is disguised as a normal student, so you wouldn't know she is a witch. You have to defeat her so I can get all my powers back. But don't kill her. She just need to be humiliated.''

Ruka was so desperate that he believed everything she said.

''Tell me who this witch is!''

xx

Tsuwabuki had convinced Nanami to come out of her bedroom and go outside with him. When they walked out into the corridor, however, they met familiar figures.

Tsuwabuki pointed them out. ''Hey, Nanami, there's your friends!''

When Nanami saw then, she feels guilty that they died because of her, even if they disliked her.

''So you died in the fire too?'' asked Keiko, who didn't really seem sad about Nanami.

''Who is that boy?'' asked Yuuko.

Tsuwabuki was in his teenage form, so she didn't recognize him.

''I'm Tsuwabuki Mitsuru!''

''The little boy?'' Aiko asked. ''How is that possible?''

Before Tsuwabuki could answer, a voice came from behind him.

''Tsuwabuki!'' Mari said.

He turned his head and was annoyed to see Mari again.

''Mari, stop following me! Look, I'm an adult now! With an adult girlfriend!''

''Will you still think that after you find out what your 'adult' girlfriend did?''

Mari showed the videocassette.

''What is that?'' asked the boy.

''Here's something that will prove Nanami is evil! Follow me and we will see the truth.''

Tsuwabuki was tired of Mari insulting Nanami, and now that he was older than her, he slapped her. The young girl fell to the ground. Tsuwabuki then took the cassette and broke it in his hands.

''Don't know how that thing works, but I bet you can't use it anymore.''

''Jerk!'' Mari cried. ''You couldn't see her true colors? She deliberately caused that fire!''

Nanami reacted badly and was now completely afraid. Even without proof, it was clear on her face that she did what Mari accused her of. Keiko understood it quickly.

''Nanami... it _is_ true, isn't it?'' Keiko frowned.

''I... I... I... can... can... explain...''

''BITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW WE SUFFERED IN THAT FIRE?!'' Keiko yelled.

Keiko pulled Nanami's hair, making the blonde girl cry out.

''Interesting! A ghost can still suffer!'' Keiko said.

''Even we should find out how much a ghost can take!'' Aiko said.

''She deserves it, after all!'' Yuuko said.

Tsuwabuki was confused. How could Nanami have burned down the building? But then he remembered that everything Nanami did was right, so he reasoned that she _must_ have had a good reason to do it! And he didn't want his sweet, innocent princess being bullied by obviously evil witches.

''Don't touch her!''the boy shouted.

He punched Keiko in the face and threw her on to the other two girls. He took Nanami by the hand, and they ran away.

Mari watched it all without being able to do anything. She placed her hand on her cheek, where Tsuwabuki had slapped her. It hurt a lot. Tears formed in her eyes.

''Idiot...'' she whispered.

xx

Meanwhile, Shiori searched for Kozue everywhere inside and outside of the school. For a reason she didn't understand, she couldn't find Kozue with the televisions. Shiori was afraid that somehow, Kozue had succeeded in going away from Ohtori.

She decided to move from the control room and search for Kozue by herself.

''Kozue! Kozue!'' Shiori cried in the corridor.

Shiori quickly annoyed everyone; not only did she shout the name of her friend every five seconds, but she also went in every room of the academy. And it really was every room.

''Sorry, did you see my friend Kozue?'' Shiori asked one group of boys.

''A girl!'' yelled one of the boys.

''What is your problem?'' Shiori frowned. ''I just asked one question!''

Shiori either didn't realize she was in the boy's locker room, or she didn't care.

''This is embarassing! I'm shirtless!''

''I'm naked!''

''Go away!''

Shiori walked away, furious.

''They aren't very cooperative!'' she complained.

xx

Unbeknownst to her, her behavior made her get the attention of Kaido. When he heard that she absolutely wanted to find a friend, he found it interesting that someone else had the same goal as him.

It was easy for him to find her. She was in the hall and she asked the same question to everyone. He get the impression he had seen her before, but he didn't remember where.

''Excuse me.'' Kaido said to Shiori. ''I know you want to look for a girl...''

''Do you know where she is?'' Shiori asked hopefully.

''No... in fact, I don't even remember her name...''

''Kaoru Kozue! And mine is Takatsuki Shiori!''

''Good, huh... I spoke to you because I also happen to have a similar goal. You see, I'm here because I want to find a friend of mine. And she's female, too.''

''Oh, that's interesting! We could help each other! Tell me her name.''

''Her name is...''

''I FOUND YOU, WITCH!''

An angry Ruka suddenly appeared in the hall with his sword in his hand. When he advanced in her direction, Shiori realized he was talking about her.

''W... What is he doing?'' asked the girl, afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 6

Shiori fell. Ruka had slapped her and now he menaced her with his sword. Shiori was terrified that he was about to kill her.

Kaido tried to stop the angry boy by interposing between the two. ''I don't know why you're doing this, but you're clearly going too far.''

''Out of my way!'' Ruka yelled.

Ruka pushed Kaido. Like Shiori, he fell on the floor but he also lost his glasses. While he tried to find them, Ruka was now in front of the girl. Every student present watched them.

''Why are you...'' Shiori cried.

''Don't act innocent! You know you deserve it!''

Ruka pointed his sword on Shiori and tore her shirt, exposing her bra. Shiori tried to hide it with her arms, ashamed that everyone could see it.

''Stop it...'' Shiori said with tears on her face. ''I don't get it. I don't even know your name!''

''Why is Ruka doing it?'' asked a student.

''Poor girl!'' another one said.

''Don't be fooled!'' Ruka said. ''She is a witch!''

The students didn't know why Ruka called Shiori a witch, but since he was a role-model, they thought he had to be right.

''I already knew Takatsuki was a bitch!''

''I think he said witch, and he's right!''

Shiori overheard the group of students insulting her, and it was too much for her. She rose up and tried to run away. Ruka knew how he could take advantage of that, and so he tried to retain her by her skirt. As a result, Shiori fell on the floor again and her skirt tore in two. Shiori was now completely in tears, with little more than her underwear on her and surrounded by students who looked at her and insulted her.

''Is that enough for you, or do you need more?!'' said Ruka.

''RUKA!''

Kanae suddenly appeared in front of him. She knelt and covered Shiori with a coat.

''How could you do that to this poor girl?'' Kanae frowned.

Ruka suddenly felt guilty for what he did. How could he have done this? How could he humiliate someone in public? How could he strip a girl to her underwear?

''I... I didn't...''

Ruka ran away; he couldn't look at what he did in the eye. Kanae made a hateful face at the other students. They had never seen her angry before, and they quickly fled before they could know how angry she could be. Only Kaido, who had just found his glasses again, stayed.

''Poor girl,'' said Kanae. ''Do you want me to do something?''

''What happened?'' Kaido asked.

Shiori didn't want them taking pity on her. She didn't want anyone at all.

''Go away! I don't want to see anybody!''

Shiori rose up and ran away.

xx

Chigusa had seen everything with her magic ball, and she smiled.

''Good!'' she said. ''Don't worry, Shiori. You'll be happy after the work is done.''

xx

Shiori needed new clothes. She could have gone to find some in the control room, but for some reason she went to her former apartment. When she opened the door, she saw that nothing had changed. Nothing except the fact that a ghost who wasn't Touga was on the bed.

''Why are you almost naked?'' Nemuro asked.

''An accident...'' Shiori said while she took new clothes. ''Why are you in my room?''

''Your room... I couldn't return to my office... for personal reasons... I had found what seemed to me like an abandoned room...''

Shiori sat next to Nemuro and cried as much as she could. Nemuro wondered if something awful had happened.

''Are you alright?''

''My life is a failure...''

''Why do you think that?''

Shiori wasn't sure if Nemuro actually cared about her or if he just wanted an answer to what he didn't understand, but since he was a ghost, she felt comfortable talking with him.

''When I was little, I was an average girl. Nobody cared about me... until my prince appeared. Touga was so nice to me, and he made me feel so special. But then he died...''

Shiori sobbed a bit before continuing her story.

''I was really sad. I felt more miserable than before. And then I learned that the person responsible for his death, Juri, dared to love _me!_ How could she!''

''Love is a very strange emotion,'' Nemuro remarked. ''That can really change a person, and maybe she...''

''I don't care if she felt guilty or not! It's wrong! How someone could do it?! So I made her as unhappy as me because it was what she deserved! Then when I arrived here, I saw Touga as a ghost and I was happy being with him again. But then _she_ arrived! Utena stole him from me! ...Or that's what I thought...''

Shiori said nothing for a few seconds. It was as if she didn't want to look the truth in the eye.

''He only cared about her! I was just another girl to him,'' Shiori said tearfully. ''But still, I had him for myself when he was a ghost, and it only stopped when Utena, a living person, arrived!''

''I don't think I understand what you are saying. It's confusing.''

''If Kozue had died, she would had stayed here with me instead of running away! Ghosts never run away!''

''But you just said a ghost did it.''

''Touga disappeared because of a living person! It's logic! Ghosts are great. Living people are awful. They're awful to me!''

Nemuro didn't know what to say. He had problems with his own emotions; emotions he didn't even care about before he met Mamiya and Tokiko. All he knew was that Shiori had a problem on her mind.

He then thought about something.

''You were in your underwear... Did a living person do that to you?''

''Y... Yes... the tall boy with blue hair and a sword.''

Nemuro immediately got who she was talking about. It was the boy who could somehow see ghosts.

''Did he do something bad to you?''

''He attacked me for no reason. He called me a witch...''

Nemuro felt how sad Shiori was and wanted to make her feel better. He hugged her and told her she was a sweet girl who didn't deserve it.

xx

Nanami's former so-called friends were relaxing on the grass, next to the building. They wanted to chill out a little, and after what Tsuwabuki did to them, they prefered to not try looking for Nanami.

They remained like that until they saw a group of people walking out of the building. They recognized some of them; they were classmates who probably died in the same fire. A boy they didn't know advanced in their direction.

''You're ghosts, too, aren't you?''

''Yes, but who are you?'' Keiko asked. ''I don't remember you.''

''It's natural that you don't know me. I died thirty-two years ago... I was strong enough to see to the man I loved what I felt for him...''

The boy stopped talking, but it was obvious why he died.

''It's sad,'' Yuuko commented.

''Indeed... But it is the past,'' said the boy, as if resigned. ''By the way, we decided to move to the academy to see if we could find more ghosts. Do you want to come?''

''Why not?'' said Keiko.

''That could be amusing,'' Aiko said.

xx

Indeed, there were a lot of ghosts in the academy. Everyone who died in this place was now a ghost. They were everywhere, but the students coudn't see them.

With her magic ball, Chigusa saw everything and she was happy.

''Perfect! Ohtori is now finally a place for all the ghosts. Now I just have to make those living people go away,'' she thought.

For Chigusa, it would be easy since she could make sure nobody would chase after them when they tried going out to the real world. In fact, she could make it so they could walk out calmly without facing problems at all!

xx

Chigusa waited for a good time: lunch time, when all the students were at the cafeteria and the teachers checked on them. While they were eating, she suddenly appeared in the room.

''Attention everyone! Ohtori is now haunted by a lot of ghosts. You should run away before they do something bad to you.''

The students then saw horrible ghosts that seemed to have come from horror movies. It was all an illusion made by Chigusa, but it was enough to scare the students. They all panicked and fled the room easily. Soon, they would run out to the road and never return to Ohtori again.

Chigusa had won.

xx

Chigura checked where Shiori was with her magic ball, After that, she looked at Kozue, who still slept in the bed. The witch had a apple in her hand. She took it to Kozue's mouth and moved the girl's face so she could eat it. Afterwards, Kozue opened her eyes.

''W... Where am I?''

''I saw you asleep, outside the academy.'' Chigusa was lying. ''So I took you here and took care of you.''

''Oh... thanks.'' Kozue didn't remember what happened after she left Shiori.

Kozue looked a bit at the room. It was an odd mix of what looked like a witch's house in old European fairy tales and futuristic technology. Kozue noticed a room closed by a door where there seemed to be blue light.

She had a lot of questions about this place, but Chigusa succeeded in making her focus on something else.

''Are you friends with a girl named Shiori? She was looking for a girl, and her description was similar to you.''

''Shiori... she wanted me?''

''I suppose. But sadly, something bad happened to her. For some reason, she was attacked by a boy and it crushed her!''

''WHAT!?'' Kozue said. ''Who is that asshole? Where is Shiori?''

''Shiori is safe in her apartment. I have the number if you want.''

''Sure! I want to comfort her...even if she says no.''

Chigusa smiled.

''Good. If Ruka ever causes trouble, I would have those two with me,'' thought the witch.

xx

Little did Chigusa know that, outside Shiori and Kozue, there were still two living humans at Ohtori. The first was Kanae, whom, after seeing her prince humiliating what seemed to be an innocent girl, had returned to their apartment crying.

The other was Kaido. Unlike Kanae, he had been present when Chigusa scared everyone. He moved to his bedroom and now thought about what to do.

''This place get weirder and weirder,'' Kaido thought to himself. ''But not even ghosts can stop me from finding out what happened to my Utena!''

xx

Kozue had arrived at where Shiori's apartment was. She looked at the door a moment, afraid that Shiori would reject her, then took all her courage and opened the door. Shiori was on her bed and looked at Kozue. Nemuro was next to her, but Kozue couldn't see him.

''Kozue,'' Shiori said with a smile, ''I'm sorry.''

''Me too,'' Kozue answered.

''I should leave them alone,'' thought Nemuro, who left while Kozue approached her friend.

Kozue noticed a mark on Shiori's face. ''Shiori... a woman told me a guy attacked you...''

''That's true,'' Shiori said, trying not cry. ''It was the boy who attacked you when you were a car who just had fun. He attacked me with a sword, called me a witch and then in front everyone I ended up in my underwear.''

Kozue understood how the experience must have been humiliating for her. She hugged Shiori, making her blush.

''Shiori, together, we should find this guy and he'll pay for this!''

Shiori smiled a bit. Having Kozue with her made her feel better.

xx

Nemuro walked in the hall. He saw a lot of new faces, and when he saw some of his students from twenty years ago, he knew that they were all ghosts. Then, Chigusa appeared.

''Your attention everyone!'' Chigusa said. ''The boring living humans went away and everyone is like us now. We are going to have a good life forever!''

The ghosts seemed happy about the idea, including Nemuro.

''A place for the ghosts...'' Nemuro thought. ''I should tell Mamiya and Tokiko.''


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 7

It was almost nighttime. Next to the fountain, Ruka was thinking about what he had done to Shiori. He was tortured by the image of Shiori crying. How could he have done such a thing? But then he realized something.

''I'm an idiot! It's so obvious... that Sanjouin Chigusa! _She's_ the witch!''

Now it all made sense to Ruka. It was impossible for a prince like himself to have done something bad. It should be all the fault of that woman.

''She forced me to do it because she wanted to discredit me! Everything she told me was a lie. She changed my memories so I wouldn't remember my past! She forced me to attack that girl! But why did she do it?''

Ruka pondered the matter for a moment until he came to the most credible conclusion.

''She wants to do something bad to Kanae! I should stop Chigusa before it's too late!''

While Ruka was thinking, he didn't realize two girls were approaching him from behind. Just as he was about to move, he received a blow to the head by a baseball bat. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and Kozue and Shiori looked at him with sadistic smiles.

xx

Tokiko had given Mamiya his injection, and now he was sleeping. She had returned to her apartment, and she was furious to find Nemuro there.

''What are you doing here?'' Tokiko frowned.

''I know you think I wanted to abuse your brother, but you are wrong. I wanted him to get stronger.''

Tokiko didn't know whether to trust Nemuro or not, but she decided to let him talk. ''Why do you want that, exactly?'' she asked, trying to sound normal.

Nemuro found the question strange. ''Isn't it obvious? If he wasn't ill, his life would be better. _Your_ life would be better. I mean, we are ghosts and yet you still do the same thing you did when you were alive. Mamiya doesn't need medicine because he is already dead.''

''I know that.''

Nemuro found Tokiko more and more strange. ''Then why do you still care for him like he is about to die?''

Tokiko sighed. ''You don't understand... Mamiya is my only family... I've taken care of him for so long... and it gives us a connection...''

''But you are dead. You...''

''I don't need to be saved, and neither does Mamiya.'' Tokiko was about to lost her calm. ''You decided it was wrong without taking our feelings into consideration, so please stop annoying me with this now.''

Nemuro left the room, furious.

''Emotions are definitely strange,'' he thought.

xx

Kaido needed food. He took all the courage he had and left his apartment.

''I hope I won't meet a ghost,'' he thought to himself while he walked in the direction of the cafeteria. ''Nobody's here... this academy's scaring me now.''

In fact, there was at least one ghost in almost every corridor, but Kaido couldn't see them. The ghosts didn't realize he wasn't a ghost, either, which was why he almost hurt Keiko when he passed where she was with her friends.

''Hey, be careful where you walk!'' Keiko yelled.

Kaido heard nothing and continued walking on. It irritated Keiko.

''What's his problem?' Keiko complained.

''He looks like one of those geniuses who think they're superior to everyone else!'' Aiko said.

''He deserves punishment!'' Yuuko added.

Kaido was now heading down the stairs. When he was almost at the bottom, Keiko pushed him. He fell on his stomach.

''W... What happened?''

When he rose up, he felt a pain in his back.

''My back!'' Kaido cried.

''God, he yells like that could have killed him!'' Keiko said. ''And he's already dead.''

''He's weird,'' Aiko said.

xx

Nanami and Tsuwabuki was on the grass, a few meters away from the academy. She had told her story to Tsuwabuki: about what her cousin was like, and why she burned down her bedroom and, by accident, the rest of the building. It convinced Tsuwabuki that she was a poor princess that he should protect from the evils of this world; he would be her prince, and nothing would change that. Nanami was happy he still loved her, but she still felt a little uncomfortable.

Tsuwabuki played with Nanami's hair while she looked at the stars. Then they heard a familiar voice.

''Tsuwabuki.'' It was Mari.

''Mari,'' said the boy with hate.

Tsuwabuki rose up and turned his body. He detested Mari now, and he didn't want to see her ever again after what she did. But just as he was about to yell at her, he was rendered speechless.

Mari was now a teenager too.

''Tsuwabuki,'' Mari said with a sweet voice, ''stop wasting your time with this murderer and go out with me. Look, I'm an adult too.''

Tsuwabuki was angry that Mari had called Nanami a murderer, while Nanami felt guilty for having killed a child and lowered her head.

''Tsuwabuki,'' said Mari. ''I have breasts now. They're very big.''

''Huh.'' The boy barely recognized his former friend.

''You can touch them.''

Mari took Tsuwabuki's hand and placed it on her breasts.

''Mari!'' Tsuwabuki blushed.

Mari thought the only way she would win Tsuwabuki was by acting like an adult, so she behaved according to how she believed an adult woman would seduce a man.

''Do you like it?'' asked Mari.

''Y... huh... No!"' Tsuwabuki lied.

''What is she doing?'' Nanami thought while she observed the scene.

''Oh! A cute flower!'' Mari exclaimed, bending over to pick it while making sure Tsuwabuki could see her underwear.

''M...Mari! What are you...''

''Oh, no, you saw it! Bad Tsuwabuki!'' said Mari, trying to sound sexy.

Tsuwabuki then got what she was trying to do.

''This is pathetic,'' he thought.

Mari then deliberately fell on him so that Tsuwabuki was down on the grass with his face in her chest.

''Oh, sorry!'' Mari said. She moved, and now Tsuwabuki had her crotch in his face.

He was tired of this now. ''Mari,'' he yelled, ''get _off_ of me.''

Mari did as she was told, and when they had both gotten up again, she saw that Tsuwabuki was furious.

''Mari, I liked you as a friend, but you've changed ever since I met Nanami!''

''Mitsuru...'' Nanami said. ''Don't crush her, please...''

But Tsuwabuki didn't listen to her.

''First, you insulted me and always spied on what I was doing without caring about my feelings. Then you called Nanami a murderer without caring about her side of the story or her feelings, and now you're acting like a whore!''

''I'm not a whore!'' Mari said.

''Yes you are!''

Frustrated, Mari slapped Tsuwabuki and then ran away. She kept running until she was in the garden, where she burst into tears.

''I feel dirty...'' Mari thought. ''All I did was make him hate me more. Why doesn't he love me?''

She then heard someone walking towards her, and she was furious when she saw who had followed her: Nanami.

''What do you want? Laugh at my misery! You won and you killed me! Isn't that enough?'' Mari cried.

Nanami looked at her with sad eyes.

''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry! SORRY! LIKE THAT'LL CHANGE EVERYTHING!''

''I know you'll always hate me for what I did. I also understand how you feel about Mitsuru.''

''NO YOU DON'T!''

''Please... can we... do something we never did? Talking to each other...?''

''T... Talking?'''

xx

Ruka opened his eyes. He was lying down on the floor of a room he had never seen before. He noticed it had a lot of white. When he tried to move, he realized someone had tied his arms and legs with rope. He couldn't move, and worse than that, he only had his underwear on him!

''Where am I?'' he thought, terrified of what could happen to him.

He then heard two female voices.

''Look, he woke up!'' Kozue said.

''Good!'' Shiori smiled.

Kozue and Shiori knelt, and now Ruka could see them. He recognized Shiori.

''You!'' Ruka said.''Listen, I'm sorry! P... Please let me go...''

''We'll do that... later,'' Shiori stated.

''Are you the one who undressed me?'' Ruka asked her.

''I helped her!'' Kozue said. ''But don't worry, your clothes are on the bed!''

''Are you... going to do more?'' Ruka asked, afraid.

The two girls were furious.

''Are you suggesting we were about to rape you?!'' Kozue yelled.

''Just because we tied you up and only left your underwear on, you think we're rapists!'' Shiori frowned. ''You're sick in the mind!''

''We just want you to pay for what you did!''

''I'm sorry, okay? I understand how you feel. It must have been so humilating. But you have to know that it wasn't my fault!''

Furious, Shiori slapped Ruka in the face.

''Not your fault!'' Shiori said. ''Do you think I'm stupid?''

''I... I made a mistake... but I was fooled!''

''Shut up!'' Kozue yelled.

Both Kozue and Shiori kicked Ruka in the stomach before letting him talk again.

''I...'' Ruka was clearly feeling the pain. ''A woman talked to me... She said you were a witch...''

''Oh? Who?'' Shiori didn't seem to believe him.

''Her name is Sanjouin Chigusa... she said she has magic power...''

Kozue immediately recognized the name of the woman who told her Shiori had been attacked.

''Shiori, I know this woman.''

''Really?''

''Yes. When I left you after our argument... well, I don't know how it happened, but I ended up waking up in a place I'd never seen before. That woman was present. She told me this boy attacked you and that you was miserable...''

''So is he right?''

''Maybe.''

''To be sure, we should punish him one last time.''

They both smiled. Ruka saw Kozue took his sword, which was on the bed.

''P... Please don't kill me...''

''I don't want to kill you! We'll just give you a souvenir that'll remind you to never harass a girl again!''

The girls used the sword to write their inital on Ruka's hands. Kozue took the left while Shiori took the right. Strangely, the injuries didn't bleed.

When they had finished, Kozue cut the rope on Ruka's hand.

''I'll let you unwrap the rest with your hands. Oh, and I need your sword for when we confront Chigusa.''

''Do you remember where is she?'' asked Shiori.

''Of course.''

The two girls moved away, leaving the boy alone.

''I... should never make them angry again...'' Ruka said, somewhat traumatized by his experience.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 8

Ever since the incident, Kanae had shut herself in her apartment. The fact that what she thought was a wonderful prince had turned out to be a jerk was too much for her.

She thought about her life, and how she was alway dependant on someone else. She wanted a prince, but nothing worked; each time she was happy, something happened to make her miserable again.

Then she had an idea. Maybe she didn't need a prince after all? Maybe she should try to be independant?

The thought scared her. She was terrified what could happen if she lived without a prince to take care of her. She pondered the matter for hours until she made a decision.

''I don't need a prince!'' thought the woman. ''I can be independant! I don't want to see Ruka again! If he could leave Ohtori, I'd be glad! He could do anything he wanted outside of my academy, and that wouldn't bother me...''

xx

Ruka had just finished putting his clothes back on when he got an idea.

''Why should I go after a witch? Instead, I should see the rest of the world! Yes! I will visit every place I want! I will eat what I want! I will do what I want!''

xx

The two girls had been walking through the academy since a moment ago. Obviously, there was something different about the atmophere that was now present.

''I wonder where the students are,'' said Kozue. ''I haven't seen one since I met that woman.''

''But there _are_ students here!'' Shiori insisted.

''Where?''

Shiori then realized what had happened.

''Kozue! For some reason, there's only ghost students!''

''Ah? I hope they won't do anything to me.''

The girls headed down the stairs, and when they arrived at the floor, Kozue finally saw another student. Kaido was walking despite the fact that his back was causing him pain. Shiori saw that there were no ghosts around him. Indeed, Keiko and the girls had left to do something else a few minutes before.

''Hey, I know him!'' Shiori said. ''I talked with him a bit, and he seems nice.''

''Maybe he knows what happened.''

The two girls went to see him.

''Oh, Shiori!'' Kaido said. ''You didn't leave!''

''Why would I leave? I punished the asshole who humiliated me!''

''Ah, good for you,'' the boy said. ''You weren't present at the cafeteria when the woman appeared, then? And who's this girl? Why does she have a sword?''

''Kozue! The girl I told you about!''

''You finally found her?''

Normally, Kozue would had asked what Shiori had said about her to a boy she'd never seen, but she felt there were bigger priorities than that.

''What happened at the cafeteria?'' asked the blue haired girl.

''Like I said, a woman appeared and she announced Ohtori was now haunted by ghosts, and many of them appeared in front of us!''

''Weird, I thought only you could see ghosts!'' Kozue said to Shiori.

''That woman is probably the witch!'' Shiori answered.

''Huh... what are you talking about?'' Kaido asked.

''A witch is present in the academy and we are going to defeat her!'' Kozue declared.

''You can come with us if you want,'' Shiori said.

Kaido didn't understand the whole story, but nothing surprised him anymore. And if there was a witch, maybe she knew where Utena was.

''I'll go with you, but don't run because I have a problem with my back.''

''Okay,'' Kozue said. ''She's in the basement of the academy, so I hope you aren't afraid of the dark!''

xx

Ruka was happy. He hadn't realized it before, but finally, he had his own freedom. He was now at the start of the road to outside. He took a good breath and started walking along the road. The further he went from Ohtori, the happier he became. He would finally know the real world.

Except he wouldn't. Ruka was born because of the magic environment of Ohtori; he couldn't live outside of it. He didn't notice that as he approached the real world, he turned transparent. And when he arrived in the real world, he completely disappeared. It was like he never existed. But at least in his last moments, he was pleased.

xx

Kanae wondered where everyone was. She had left her apartment and was surprise to find nobody. She suspected something horrible had happened. She believed she needed help, and that she would only found it outside.

She moved to the garage and took her car. She drove along the road without any problems, but then when she arrived in the real world, something happened to her memory.

''Wait... what I am doing here?'' Kanae thought. ''What did I do recently?''

She vaguely remembered an academy, but it was fuzzy. All she wanted now was to return home, and she drove in that direction.

xx

''Nanami! _Nanami!_''

Tsuwabuki shouted his girlfriend's name everywhere, and now he was in the gardens. Since it was nighttime, he had some difficulty seeing what was happening around him. He then suddenly saw someone in front of him: Mari.

''Tsuwabuki... Nanami told me why she burned down the building.'' Mari's voice was neutral.

''Now you see she isn't evil, don't you?''

''I don't know... I'm not sure if I trust her story, but she seems sincere... it's not easy for me to suddenly stop disliking someone, but I'll try. I'm sorry for being jealous... can we still be friends?''

''Sure.''Tsuwabuki smiled.

''This is nice,'' Nanami said, appearing behind them. ''But what do we do? I don't think the others who died because of me would forgive me, and I'd understand that.''

''Maybe we can go somewhere,'' suggested Tsuwabuki.

''Yes,'' Mari said. ''I'm a bit tired of Ohtori.''

The three wanted so much to move on from their problems that, suddenly, they vanished.

xx

Kaido, Kozue and Shiori were now walking in a tunnel lit by torches. They soon arrived in front of a door; Kozue opened it, and she recognized the room where she had woken up a few hours ago.

''We've arrived, but she isn't here,'' Kozue said angrily.

''We can wait for her,'' Kaido suggested. ''What do you think, Shiori?''

Shiori didn't answer. Her attention was on the door where blue light was coming out. Something in the room attracted her. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

''Kozue, give me the sword,'' Shiori said.

''What do you want to do?'' asked Kozue.

''Someone in this room is sad. She needs help!''

''She?'' Kozue questioned.

Shiori took the sword without answering. She used it on the lock, and soon, the door opened. On the inside, there was nothing but a strange machine that created the blue light. Then they saw, in front the machine, a glass coffin. A girl was in the coffin, but she didn't seem to be dead; it was as if she was just sleeping. She had long purple hair and seemed to be the same age as the trio.

''This reminds me of Snow White,'' thought Kaido.

Shiori went to the coffin and put her arms on it, as if she wanted to hug the girl.

''I can feel how lonely she is,'' Shiori said, a tear in her eye. ''She's as lonely as I was.''

''I... Is her ghost in the room?'' Kozue asked.

''No,'' Shiori answered. ''But I can hear her voice. She doesn't want to be a ghost, but I don't know why.''

xx

In the ballroom, Chigusa had organised a party that celebrated the new 'life' of Ohtori. The ghosts had fun, and they weren't doing anything different to what living humans would do.

Keiko and her friends were at the buffet, talking about boys.

''There's so many handsome boys,'' Yuuko said.

''I hope some of them will choose us!'' Aiko said.

Out of nowhere, three identical-looking boys with glasses appeared behind them.

''Do you want go dance with me?'' each of the three boys asked each of the girls.

''No way!'' the three girls shouted.

The boys started crying and retreated. Then a brown haired boy with blue eyes came over. He was handsome.

''Sorry girls, I would like to dance with one of you, but I can't choose which one.''

''Oh, you can dance with all of us!'' Keiko said.

''I have no problem!'' Yuuko said.

''Me too!'' Aiko said.

The three girls surrounded the boy, making the three guys feel even more pathetic.

Chigusa was glad the ghosts were having a good party, but she wasn't completely happy.

''Why you don't come? Ohtori is for the dead now,'' she thought.

She then felt something strange. Her instinct told her she should immediately go back to see her. She left the party, then when she was in the corridor, she teleported.

xx

'I wonder why it's here,'' Kozue said, referring to the coffin.

Shiori said nothing for a few seconds before answering Kozue's question. ''She doesn't want to tell me,'' she said. ''The memories are too painful for her.''

''How can you communicate with her?'' asked Kaido.

''Get out of here immediately!' yelled a sudden voice behind them.

The three teenagers turned their heads to see a furious Chigusa.


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 9

Kaido was somewhat terrified of Chigusa, whereas that wasn't the case for the girls, who at least weren't showing it.

''Kozue, is she the witch?'' Shiori asked.

''Yes!'' Kozue said.

Chigusa was irritated that they weren't leaving. ''I said get out!'' she yelled.

Shiori then heard something from the girl in the coffin. She knew what to do.

''You're making her sad,'' she said.

''What are you talking about?'' Chigusa frowned.

''The girl.'' Shiori pointed at the girl in the coffin. ''She told me this.''

''WHAT!'' Chigusa shouted. ''You're a liar!''

Chigusa was about to slap Shiori, but she stopped when Shiori continued to talk.

''I'm not lying. She told me many things... how she passed her time with you in the gardens... how you protected her against the bullies... how you showed her fencing... the pleasant moment you had with her during a full moon...''

Chigusa started to cry. She knelt and put her hands on her face.

''S... Stop that...''

Chigusa crawled to the coffin, put her arms around it, and then started talking to the girl.

''Why do you talk with her and not me?! I told you I'm sorry... that wasn't my fault! Akio decided you were the one to sacrifice! And his horrible sister is more powerful than me. But she's gone now, and I make sure his ghost will never return here. He's suffering a lot! Now Ohtori is a place for someone like you! Please come back!'' Chigusa said all of this in tears.

It was a strange spectacle. They thought they would face a dangerous witch, but instead, they'd found a woman who looked pathetic.

''Why won't you say anything to me? Just one word, please... why do you prefer that crazy bitch?''

''Hey, I'm not a bitch!'' Shiori frowned.

''Do you understand any of this?'' Kaido asked Kozue.

''A bit,'' Kozue answered.

Kozue would have liked to explain what little she knew of Anthy and Akio, but instead she chose to ask Chigusa a question.

''Is it true that you made that boy attack Shiori?''

Chigusa was still too upset to care about Kozue.

''Could you answer my question?'' Kozue asked again, coldly.

Chigusa stopped crying. She rose up and looked at the teenagers.

''Yes,'' she said with a smile.

''Why?!'' Shiori said. ''I don't even know you!''

''It's simple. You can see ghosts. You talk to them. You like them. Maybe you don't understand, but when you feel very lonely, ghosts of dead people appear. So I had to make you suffer enough to make them all return.''

''That's horrible!"' Shiori cried. ''How can you manipulate someone else's feelings!?''

Chigusa smiled. ''I'm not that bad. I let you have your girlfriend back afterwards.''

Kozue realized why she didn't remember what she did after leaving Shiori. Furious, she pointed the sword towards Chigusa.

Chigusa smiled again, then moved her hand. The sword appeared in her hand, and Kaido and Kozue were ejected out of the room. Then the door closed. Shiori was alone with the witch.

''I need you again,'' Chigusa explained to Shiori. ''I want her to come back to me. I want to be with her forever.''

''Okay, but under one condition.''

''What?''

''I want my friend Kozue to be able to see ghosts too. It's sad that she can't see those formidable people.''

''No problem.'' Chigusa then pointed at the coffin. ''Now communicate with her.''

Shiori moved closer to the coffin and looked at the girl.

''I don't know the whole story between you...'' Shiori said to the girl. ''But if you loved her and then she returned your feelings, maybe you can forgive her for what she did.''

xx

Meanwhile, Kozue was using all her strength to try and force the door open, while Kaido walked all around the room.

''Could you help me?'' Kozue yelled at Kaido while giving the door some kicks.

''I'm trying to find something that can open or destroy the door,'' Kaido said.

''Do you really think if she had an object like that, she'd leave it here?'' Kozue asked.

''I'm doing my best!'' Kaido said.

''It's hopeless,'' Kozue cried.

She then got an idea.

''I should turn into a big car! ...No, this place isn't big enough, and maybe I'd destroy the foundation of the academy by accident.''

''Turn... into a car?'' Kaido asked.

''Yes,'' Kozue said. ''I was one for a few months, and Shiori told me she turned into one too!''

Kaido was speechless for a few seconds before talking again.

''Has anything _normal_ ever happened here?!''

xx

Shiori had been talking with the nameless girl for a few minutes, using everything she could think of.

''I understand your pain... I lost the boy I loved... the boy I thought loved me... but I was just lying to myself... it's sad to feel betrayed, but now I'm happy! I found Kozue, and together we're going to have fun forever in Ohtori! Please, give her a second chance...''

The girl still refused. Shiori sighed.

''Are you afraid of meeting all those new people? Are you shy? Have you been here since so long ago that everything would look different for you?''

''I didn't think about that,'' thought Chigusa, feeling guilty that she hadn't really tried to understand the girl she loved.

''Maybe we can find an alternative together. What do you think?''

Shiori was silent for a moment before speaking again.

''Oh... yes... what a good idea! That could be the solution...''

''What is this idea?'' Chigusa asked.

Shiori turned her head and looked at the witch with a smile. ''She told me she could forgive you if you join her.''

Chigusa look first at Shiori, then at her love. She knew she didn't have a choice.

''Fine. I don't have a problem with suffering with her for all eternity.''

Chigusa let the door open again. Kaido walk into the room with no problem, while Kozue fell on the floor.

''Ouch!'' said the blue haired girl.

''You,'' Chigusa said. ''I choose you as the new witch of Ohtori.''

''New witch?'' Kozue was surprised by what Chigusa said.

''You and Shiori are going to be the new rulers of Ohtori,'' Chigusa explained. ''Even the dead need a leader, because without one, there would be chaos.''

''Can you give me at least one reason to accept that?'' Kozue said.

Chigusa knelt and whispered in Kozue's ear. Kozue's eyes widened.

''I... I could really do that with magic?''

''Yes.''

''So I accept!''

''Why do you accept?'' Kaido asked Kozue.

''It's a secret between ladies,'' Kozue teased.

Chigusa put her hand on Kozue's front. Light appear from her hand for a few seconds.

''It's finished,'' Chigusa said.

''I... feel different... '' Kozue commented.

''I have books in my library that would help you,'' said Chigusa. ''Now, can you do one thing for me?''

''What is it?'' asked both Kozue and Shiori.

''Can you close the coffin once I'm inside it?''

''No problem!'' Shiori said.

''What? Why do you want be in the coffin?'' Kaido asked Chigusa.

Chigusa looked at the boy as if she found it strange that he asked what should have been obvious.

''That's the only way I can be with the girl I love!''

Kaido didn't understand how that was really a solution, while the girls seemed to find it normal.

xx

A few minutes later, Chigusa was in the coffin. The trio had left the room and closed the door. Kozue looked at some books on magic, while Shiori was next to her and looked at Kozue with a smile. Kaido was behind them.

''You know, Kozue, I think I'm starting to forget the problems I had in the past. I'm looking forward to the good future we'll have at Ohtori!''

''Same for me.''

''Excuse me for interrupting,'' said Kaido, ''but now that the witch has gone, I have a question for you.''

''What is it?'' Asked Shiori, turning her head towards the boy.

''Well, you know I'm searching for a girl. Her name is Tenjou Utena. Do you know her?''

''Tenjou... Utena...'' Shiori said. ''Hmm... No... I've never seen or heard of that girl. Do you know her, Kozue?''

''No idea who she is!''

''Ah...'' Kaido said sadly. ''Well, since you're the last people I could ask... I guess I came here for nothing.''

''Sorry if I couldn't help you,'' said Shiori, her face looking very sad.

''That's okay...'' Kaido said, disappointed. ''Anyway, it's time we moved on now!''

''What?'' The girls spoke at the same time.

''Only dead people are here, right? Why should we waste our time with death? We should go see living people!''

''I don't see why,'' Shiori said.

''Y... You don't see why?!'' Kaido was confused. ''How could you think that?''

''Hey, don't force your thoughts on my friend!'' Kozue yelled.

''Sorry, but I think someone normal...'' Kaido began to say before being interrupted.

''What is your definition of normal?'' Kozue frowned. ''Shiori and I aren't normal because we don't think like you? Shiori cared more about me than all the 'normals' I've met in my life!''

Kozue pointed at Kaido with her finger, and suddenly, he disappeared.

''Did you kill him?'' asked Shiori, a bit terrified.

''No, I just teleported him to another room. I read how to do to in one of the books, though I don't know exactly where he is.''

xx

Kaido had reappeared on a chair in a room he was never in before. He look in front of him to see several television screens; he was in the control room.

''What is this place?!''

xx

Before announcing to the ghosts who was now in charge, the two girls decided to relax for a moment in Shiori's bedroom. When they arrived, Shiori took Kozue by surprise when she hugged her.

''Shiori?!''

''Kozue, I think... I love you.''

The blue haired girl smiled and kissed Shiori. This time, she wasn't disgusted by it; in fact, she even liked it. Soon, they were on the bed; they undressed, and then they had an intimate moment together.

Afterwards, the room, which had been very white, was now full of every color.


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to MikoGalatea, the beta reader of my story and who really help me and my basics English.

Chapter 10

The two girls quickly found the ghosts; they were still in the ballroom. Kozue and Shiori walked in.

''Your attention, please!'' Shiori shouted. ''We have something to say!''

The ghosts stopped their party and looked at them. Most of them had never seen Shiori or Kozue before and wondered who they were.

''Listen, your former leader Chigusa went... to another world,'' Shiori explained. ''So I, Takatsuki Shiori, and my love Kaoru Kozue, are your new leaders.''

The ghosts were skeptical. Why should two girls they knew nothing about be their new leaders? Why didn't they just elect a leader? Why should they trust _them?_ Those questions were asked by the three identical-looking boys.

''Why should we accept you as leader?''

''Why not someone else?''

''Gives us one reason to make you our leaders!''

Kozue smiled. ''Because I can do _this!_''

Kozue used her power to drop a luster on the three poor boys. The other ghosts were impressed.

''I think it's clear now they are our new leaders!'' said Keiko.

''Yes!'' the other ghosts said at once.

xx

In front of the burned building, Nemuro sat against a tree and waited.

''One day, you and your brother will come out of that building,'' he thought. ''I am sure of this. I have the eternity to wait and I am very patient.''

xx

Kaido had started walking along the road out of Ohtori. He had seen a lot of footage that answered his questions. Indeed, he'd seen that Utena _had_ been in the academy and that she had left. He also saw how Shiori had acted.

''How could I have possibly been friendly with a slut like her?!'' Kaido thought. ''I was blind! She's manipulative, a liar, selfish... and she attacked my Utena!''

Kaido suddenly turned back. He had made a decision: before moved from Ohtori, he should say what he was thinking to Shiori. His mind knew he shouldn't do anything against a girl who had a witch as a friend, but his emotions, especially wanting Shiori to pay for her crimes, were stronger.

xx

Shiori was at a balcony, looking at the landscape. She was relaxing when a ghost suddenly came to see her. It was the boy who had danced with Keiko and her friends.

''Hello, Miss Shiori,'' said the brown haired boy.

''Don't call me Miss, please. That makes me feel old,'' Shiori said. ''Just Shiori is fine.''

''Shiori, I want to let you know that if you need a bodyguard, I can be the one! I would like to serve one of my two leaders.''

''That's nice, but I'm not sure if I need one.'' Shiori smiled.

Meanwhile, Kaido had returned to Ohtori and had searched everywhere for Shiori. Then he arrived at one room, saw her on the balcony, and moved in that direction. Shiori noticed him and how furious he seemed.

''Jerk!'' Kaido yelled. ''I know the truth!''

''I... I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Don't play innocent! I know what you tried to do with Utena!''

''I told you I don't know anyone named Utena!''

''You liar!''

Kaido approached more and more; Shiori was increasingly afraid of him.

''Listen... maybe I _had_ met a girl called Utena in my past, but now I'm looking at my future... I don't remember my past anymore.''

''That makes no sense!'' yelled Kaido. ''Human minds don't work that way!''

By reflex, Shiori put her arms around her face to protect herself against Kaido.

''Stop playing the poor innocent victim and show your true colors!''

He was about to slap her when the ghost stopped him.

''Don't touch my leader!''

The ghost took Kaido by the arms and lifted him. Kaido was terrified; something he couldn't see was attacking him! Then the ghost threw him over, to the ground. Kaido fell on the grass, three floors down from the balcony, and hit his head on a rock. His eyes were closed, and he was bleeding from his head.

''Oh!'' Shiori said. ''He's probably dead.''

''What? He wasn't dead before?'' Asked the ghost.

''No, he wasn't. In fact, Kozue and myself aren't dead, but we've chosen to stay with the dead forever. Death is so fun!''

''I think that made me like you even more!'' The ghost smiled.

Kozue appeared on the balcony.

''Shiori, I felt something bad was happening to you.''

''For a reason I don't understand, Kaido tried to attack me, but the ghost protected me!''

''Why would people attack you?'' Kozue asked sadly. ''You're the nicest girl I've ever seen!''

''Don't know,'' answered Shiori. ''Now I think we should make sure no living people will ever come to bother us!''

''I think I have something in my books that can do that,'' smiled Kozue.

xx

The door of the academy opened, and a ghost walk in. It was Kaido.

''What did I do?'' he thought. ''Why didn't I just move on?''

Kaido continued walking and he meet three ghosts.

''Hello, girls,'' he said while walking by.

''Oh, look, the guy who acted like he didn't see you is talking to us!'' Aiko said.

''He knows his place now,'' Keiko said.

Kaido finished by entering a room where some ghosts were eating.

''Hmm, that was really good!'' said a boy.

''Indeed!'' one girl added.

A boy approached Kaido and showed him some food.

''Here, this is for you! It's really good!''

Kaido said nothing and sat in a chair.

''How can these dead students have fun? How can they eat? How can they act like everything is normal?! This isn't normal at all,'' thought the desperate boy. ''NOT NORMAL!''

xx

Kozue and Shiori were sitting on their bed; it was time for them to go to sleep. They both leaned their heads against their pillows and looked at each other with smiles.

''Shiori... would you like to have a daughter one day?''

''Oh... you mean you can...''

''Yes.''

''That would be nice. We'll raise her with love, and she would be happy with us and the ghosts! When I'm older, I want this!''

''Good.''

Shiori then closed her eyes and thought about how this was the first time in years that she'd felt this good.

''I don't know what's so bad about Ohtori,'' the girl thought. ''Everything is so much better here than in the real world!''

The End


End file.
